rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
KotNR NPC Bounty Page
Category:Knights of the New Republic Ladies and gentlemen... Well, you players, anyway. Be it known that your GM is a lazy bastard. The hardest part of GMing, for me, is coming up with stats for NPCs. Therefor, I have decided to unload that burden to you, the player. Therefor, I have decided to levy a bounty - literally - upon NPCs. Specifically, the stats thereof. Therefor, I need the following, and the following bounties will be paid for them. Please work in the CL order given. It does me no good to have the stats for a 10th level NPC if you guys are 2nd level - unless you want to face a 10th level NPC, of course... Remember that these NPCs are intended to be generica for you to do battle with. If you really want to minmax them, that's on your heads. Of course, if they're grossly ineffective, I won't accept it. Unlike Player Characters, generate these mooks on all standard rules - no freebies, 25 point buy. When you have made an NPC sheet, edit the page by putting them under their appropriate heading, in order of CL and titled by their CL and any specials (such as "CL 3 Twin Lightsaber Dark Jedi" or "CL 5 Aqualish Nonheroic 2/Soldier 3") The CL formula for nonheroics is Nonheroic 4 = CL 1, and every two additional Nonheroic levels is CL + 1. I only need NPCs up to the average player level + 3 in CL Until otherwise noted, the bounty is 50 credits and 20 XP per CL of statted enemy. So, if you did a whole track of them up to CL 5, you'd get 750 more credits, and 300 XP. Note that while you can only reap the XP benefit once, for moar money, you can make more templates at the lower CLs - but you have to do the whole track over again. (IE, no making CL 1 - 5 for XP and credits, then making 20 CL 5s.) Regarding PrCs: PrCs are limited to one for any kind of mook. Any non-mook, I'll probably be making myself. ;) Sith Lord is absolutely out of the question, though Sith Apprentice is acceptable. Jedi PrCs are right out. Notes on spamming: While your efforts will never be totally wasted, I don't want someone to shoot ahead by three levels by fulfilling all of this, either. No more than half of the XP to your next level can be reaped at one time - after that, the XP gets spread among the rest of the players. You still get the money, though! ^_^ So if you feel like being prolific, go ahead. Your fellows will thank you. If you bring in enough bounties, I may even give you a fiat reward. = Force Users= Dark Jedi Dark Jedi stats should focus primarily upon lightsaber combat, with the Force as a secondary concern. Load them heavily with the flashy, intimidating stuff at your discrescion - twin sabers/saberstaves, Force Lightning/Grip, and so forth and so on. Their level of actual competency should start low - at the low end, they think they're hot shit but they're really just shit - and get progressively more effective the higher their CL goes. Nonhumans are acceptable, but only just - nothing too 'far out'. Only races common in the spacelanes. Force-Sensitive Stormtroopers Just what they sound like: Start with a stock-standard Stormtrooper (Or variant thereof,) replace his human bonus feat with Force Sensitive, then start him down the path of using the Force. Lightsabers, Jedi class is acceptable, but try to strike a balance between Force-Use and melee and ranged combat with blasters, as well as soldiery skills such as demo and the like. Humans only, and they must recieve the maximum benefit absolutely possible at any given level from their Stormtrooper armor. (Otherwise they would have transferred to the Dark Jedi or Sith Cultist tree. Which is not a bad idea - feel free to stat Sith Cultists or Dark Jedi who started out as FS Stormtroopers but gave up the Stormie's life to more truely follow the ways of the Force down the Dark Path.) Sith Cultists These guys are wannabe Sith, their heads filled with tales of how the Sith Lords of old could rip stars apart with The Force and hurl lightning and such. Some of them carry lightsabers, some of them will focus on The Force to the detriment of all else, fighting with blasters or vibroblades/force pikes, simple weapons they get proficiencies with for free, or not even engaging in physical combat at all. They may not have the Jedi class, or they'd be a Dark Jedi instead. Race restrictions are as Dark Jedi. Nightsisters Yes, those Nightsisters - the ones from Dathomir, appropriately enough known as the Nightsisters of Dathomir. Non-PrC classes must be Scout, Scoundrel or Noble, but as the Force Adept, Disciple, or other non-Jedi-tradition force-using PrCs from any other book you like are open at your discrescion. Rancor optional. Darksided Scum and Villans Miscelanious Darksiders here! Characterized by being general scum and villans, the only common denominator is that these guys have no connection to the Jedi heritage and thus, may not have the Jedi class. Any races, Core, splats, or from Saga-Edition.com at your liesure. Force-Sensitive Pilots You heard me right. Force-sensitive pilots. Use any trick in the book you like. Racial restrictions are as Dark Jedi; the starfighter they get (and you will have to provide statblocks for both on foot and in the air; as a bonus, you get double bounty) may not exceed their on-foot CL. If their CL is too low for anything else, they get a TIE fighter. Feel free to give them any Starfighter that's accessable as of this era - IE, no Tales of the Jedi, nothing from KotOR. These should be descended from Dark Jedi or Force-Sensitive Stormtroopers; maybe a Sith Cultist-descended one. No DS Scum and Villian types. = Non Force-Sensitives = In addition to Force-Sensitive enemies, I need statblocks for miscelanious bric-a-brac. Nonheroic classes are more likely here, go ahead and use them freely. Tatoonian Scum and Villans Think of Jabba the Hutt's Palace. Think of Mos Espa. Think of Mos Eisley. Go for it. Any race/class/whatever. Just can't be Force Sensitive (Else they'd go under Darksided Scum and Villains) Battle Droids Yep. Battle droids! Go ahead and put your demented minds to use. Jtuxyan: You may not submit more than one entry in this category for every two entries from other categories. (This applies to both Battle Droids and the sub-heading of lightsaber-Wielding Battle Droids.) Melee and ranged are fine. Lightsaber-Wielding Battle Droids Ostensibly practice mechanisms for dueling, if you put a real lightsaber in their hands and creatively tweak what they consider acceptable behavior, these become nasty characters. No shield generators on lightsaber-wielding droids! Non-Force-Sensitive Stormtrooper Elites I know the book says that Elite stormtroopers are Nonheroic 8. Lies! Those are mook-elite. These are super-elites, the kind that form an encounter by themselves, or in combination with regular Stormtroopers. Humans only. They do not have to have Stormtrooper armor; they can appear in heavier armor. Please, don't just fall into the "Superkilla Solja!" trap with these guys; they can be Nobles/Officers too. Elite Imperial Starfighter Pilots Not all elite pilots are force-sensitive. Rules are as Force-Sensitive Pilots, but they can't be force-sensitive otherwise. Spacelane Scum and Villains The miscelanious bric-a-brac. = Starships = Yes, you heard me right! There's a bounty on Starships! I would like some custom starships. Not a ton of them, though. So you only get the right to haul in one of these if you make me 15 NPCs. Reward will be entirely at my discrescion. Do not make one under the assumption you will automatically ''get' one, either, or even have a terribly reasonable chance of managing to get one in-game. Starfighters Space Transports